fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination: Death's Agenda
Characters Logan-The Quiet Guy David-The Nerd Bodhi-The Big Mouth Levi-The Jerk Vince Merello-The Doctor Michelle-The Cold-Hearted Austin-The Dummy Ashley-The Brat Jacob-The Annoying Teen Patrick-The Comedian Plot On a sunny day, 9 friends go to the local beach in a small town called Moon City. They have a bunch of fun, but Logan sees mysterious signs. As the group begins to fully enjoy the day, Logan has a premonition. A tidal wave comes up. Patrick drowns, and Jacob is knocked against a giant rock. Driftwood flies through Ashley, and Austin is smashed into a car. Levi trips onto a broken pipe, which juts through his chest. Bodhi curses, and jumps into the street, getting hit by a car in the process. Logan makes it to his car. He turns to see David caught up in the wave. A man is sliced in half by a volleyball pole, and Michelle is slammed into a gas station, which explodes. Logan peels out, but the car runs out of fuel, and, just as the wave crashes over him, the premonition ends. Logan freaks out, and all of his friends are forced to take him away from the beach. The man follows them to see if he can help. The tidal wave occurs, but the friends and the man survived. A news report reveals that one-hundred and seventy people had died in the incident. David points out that had Logan not saved them, 180 people would have died. Michelle makes dark jokes about the Flight 180 incident. Patrick gets a spot at The Irish Clam, a karaoke and comedy restaurant. Logan happens to be there with his friend Chandler. Patrick tells some jokes, but the stage breaks under him. Patrick climbs out, unharmed, but a spotlight falls. Logan knocks Patrick out of the way, but the spotlight hits him. Logan is taken to the hospital. David and Michelle talk at their high school about the incident with Logan. Logan calls and tells Michelle that Jacob died after Patrick in his premonition. Michelle brushes off the news. Jacob is seen in the gym. He talks with his friends about the annoying teacher. Jacob decides to pull a prank on him. He gets a bag of dog poop and a match and runs over to his neighbor's house. Just as he is about to lit it, he sees the teacher driving home. He runs into the garage with the bag, but he had already lit it. He throws it to the other side of the room. He runs to check the door, but it's locked. The lit bag knocks over a can of gasoline. The gasoline spills, and trails over to where Jacob is hidden. The fire spreads to the can and spreads straight to Jacob, lighting him on fire.The teacher opens the garage after hearing some noises, to see a burnt Jacob lying on the ground, motionless. Ashley, Austin, Levi, and Bodhi are at a party. Michelle and David show up and mention that Jacob was dead. The rest don't mind, as Jacob had always been a pain in the ass. Ashley leaves the party early after a snotty girl insults her. Ashley gets in a bus, but her dress gets caught in the door. The door starts choking her. The driver attempts to open the door, and it does. The door closes again, this time on Ashley's neck, chopping her head clean off. Austin, Levi, Bodhi, Michelle, and David meet Logan at the hospital. They discuss that Death may be after them. David blatantly refuses to believe this, and leaves the hospital. Logan tells Austin he is next, and warns him to be careful. The man from the beach reveals himself to be Vince Merello, a revered doctor and physician. He states that he too feels Death's presence, and suggests that everyone stay in the hospital to remain safe. Michelle openly mocks him, and leaves. Vince tells Logan that he too once had a vision, and had managed to save eleven others. Afterwards, every last one of them died. Vince said he found a sure-fire way to survive Death. Before Logan could ask, he left. Austin is seen working at a lumber mill. Levi, meanwhile, convinces Michelle to gather the group just in case. They head to the lumber mill first. Austin, meanwhile, decides to leave, and gets ready to go. He then gets his coat stuck in the log cutters. He tries to get out, but he falls in, and gets sliced down the middle. Levi and Michelle look on, horrified. Levi runs out. A logger chops down a tree, and it lands on Levi, crushing him instantly. Michelle freaks out and leaves. She gets David, Patrick, and Bodhi, and they meet Vince at the hospital. Patrick asks why he is there, when Death skipped him. Vince says Patrick can intervene and help save the others. Patrick gets annoyed, and leaves. Vince leads David off to do research. Bodhi continually scoffs, saying he doesn't believe this crap. Vince hands him a gun, and says to prove it. Bodhi takes the gun and shoots at Vince. Nothing happens. Bodhi, annoyed, aims at David and Michelle, but both times, neither are injured. In a final act, Bodhi turns the gun on himself, and fires. The bullet pierces his jugular, and he bleeds profusely. Michelle checks the gun, a magnum, and points out the first three chambers were empty, and the last three had bullets. Vince picks up the gun, and laughs. He reveals Death gave him life if he was to kill people on his list. For years, Vince "helped" people in the fight with Death, as a double agent. Vince knocks David down a flight of stairs and locks him in the basement. Michelle battles Vince, desperate to save David. Just as Vince is to shoot Michelle, Logan knocks her out of the way, getting shot in the process. A series of accidents lead to the basement exploding. Vince and Michelle grapple for the gun, and the gun fires the sixth and final time, through Vince's lung. He falls back, bleeding. Vince reveals that Death had meant for him to die all along, and laments what he had done to live. Vince accepts death, and he soon after dies. Patrick shows up with David with both of their clothes slightly singed. Patrick points out that he saved David from the basement explosion. Michelle points out that with Vince dead, Logan would be next. Logan reveals he never died in his premonition, but never mentioned it. Michelle, Patrick, and David leave the hospital and they all head home. David, Michelle, and Logan watch Patrick's full act at The Irish Clam. The four celebrate their survival when the pub catches on fire. They escape, but the sign out front falls, crushing Patrick. Michelle realizes she is next, and Logan backs away from the doomed duo as the scene fades to black.